Consumers are increasingly turning to mobile devices such as Smart phones and tablets to access online services whether it's streaming videos or “over-the-top” Internet services and this is driving demand for mobile data through the roof. Wireless networks are not designed and are not ready to handle the resulting traffic load. In addition, mobile apps, whether they are web-based or installed on the device, still rely on technologies and protocols designed for a “wireline” Internet and generate an unprecedented level of chattiness and signaling overload when used over wireless networks
In addition to the demand on wireless networks, is also the need for additional storage (e.g., memory, USB or hard disk, etc.). Increasingly more types of devices handle, process, and/or are used for accessing, capturing, or viewing media content the storage needs for these devices have exploded and traditional storage mechanisms have not kept up with data needs to ensure or support the user experience enhancements that should accompany the growth in computing power and device functionality expansions.
In particular, the constant updates, feeds, multimedia (images, video, pictures, audio, etc.) sharing of mobile applications and web-based content in today's social-driven mobile activities continue to clutter our mobile device storage and mobile network use, regardless of whether there are more efficient ways of communicating the update. For example, during popular sporting events such as the Superbowl, many users are frantically refreshing their mobile web-browsers or mobile applications to stay current with the present score. However, each time the score is updated, the same information is individually transmitted to each individual device making the request, thus inefficiently taking up both network and device resources.